Horrified and Grey
by Titled Heart
Summary: After coming back from meeting BIA, Logan can tell something's off with James. Pure Jogan fluff  with a side of humor


_Another silly idea that I had in my head after watching BTGirl Group. XD I told ya...I'm in a Jogan mood right now._

_I will say this, I noticed the other day that I'm at 99 reviews on Mad World. Just wow. I was so happy I bounced a little. And I figured, I might do something as a special thing. For the 100th reviewer on that story, I will write them a one-shot. Pairing, situation, ending...all that person's choice. I will even write couple pairings that I'm super NOT comfortable with. Smut, no smut (though, I will ask for no request for dub-con/non-con), angst, I don't care. I will write it._

_This is also a test for me to see how many people ACTUALLY read these things. XD I know, I'm terrible. And for those who reviewed every chapter of that story, I'll do something special for ya'll (though I'm not sure how many actually reviewed every single chapter...)_

* * *

><p>Logan could tell something was wrong the moment they stepped foot in their apartment. While Kendall and Carlos argued off-handedly, still a little in shock from meeting Boyz in the Attic, James walked slowly to the window and crossed his arms as he looked out over the pool. Logan watched the brunette reach up every so often and twirl some of his hair around a finger before going back to his thoughtful position. It wasn't often that the taller boy didn't rant about something as shocking as what they had just experienced.<p>

If he was being honest with himself, Logan was quite traumatized. Watching what could possibly be their older counterparts was wild and beyond depressing. He didn't want to just _aspire_ to be a doctor, that was endgame for him, no matter what.

He glanced at James once again, watching him reach back and rub the hair at the crown of his head, his lips turning downwards even more so then before. And everything just seemed to click in place in his head.

A low whistle came from his lips and he watched the hazel-eyed boy automatically turn back to him. Logan nodded in the direction of their bedrooms with minute movement, raising one eyebrow slightly. James bit his lip, but nodded and headed in that direction.

Logan followed a moment after, making sure his other two friends were still in a heated discussion over their futures. James was sitting on Logan's bed with his head in his hands, his large frame tensed.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Logan asked bluntly, sitting beside James with their thighs touching. James turned his head slightly, looking at the shorter boy through a curtain of hair. His hazel eyes were tortured and Logan couldn't fathom what he could possibly be thinking to put such a deep emotion there.

"You saw him, right?" James asked in a whisper, his hands coming down and crossing over his lap, his body seeming to be trying to curl into itself. Logan tilted his head to the side. The taller boy sighed, looking down once again. "They're only like...fifteen years older than us...and he was balding and..." He rubbed a hand over his face.

Logan's lip threatened to quirk up, but he held it back. He really didn't want James thinking he was making fun of him, but the horror in the younger boy's voice was slightly amusing. "James, that will never be us." He reassured the other boy, rubbing his hand up and down the toned back soothingly. James shook his head sharply, glaring at his hands.

"But what if it is?" The question was an even quieter whisper and James turned back to look at him, his eyes a little misty. "What if I grow up and start losing my hair? Or get fat? Or go grey..." He gasped, his hands going back to his hair to rub furiously at his scalp. Logan rolled his eyes affectionately.

"James, the only one in danger of getting grey hair is me. You guys stress me out all the time, but I'm not worried about it." James didn't seem amused, if his sad glare was anything to go by. Then he was worrying away at his lower lip once again, a question seeming to be poised on the tip of his tongue as he studied Logan's face. The older boy just waited, silently encouraging whatever it was that James wanted to ask; it was obviously wearing away at the taller boy.

"Would you..." James took a deep breath as he rubbed his hands together and gathered his thoughts again; Logan put his hand on his knee and squeezed it reassuringly. "Will you still love me if I ever get fat?"

Logan's mouth dropped open. Was that really what was bothering James so much? Logan could feel his heart breaking at the sad gleam in those hazel eyes. "James," He murmured, grasping the taller boy by the jaw and pulling him in for a soft kiss. "I would love you if you got fat, bald, grey, and gimpy. I told you before, I'm yours no matter what."

James perked up immediately, beaming down at Logan and kissing him one more time before bouncing on to his feet. "I'm better now." He exclaimed, offering his hand out to his boyfriend to help him to his feet. "Let's go back to getting rid of this girl group." Logan rolled his eyes as James walked to the door.

"Wait." He called out as James was about to leave the room. The taller boy turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Would you still love me if I got fat?" He smirked up at him with his arms folded across his chest.

James paused with his mouth slightly ajar, his lip twitched and he looked like he wanted to either smile or frown...the expression could really go either way. Logan wanted to gasp in outrage over the fact that the other boy hadn't responded immediately, but based on the mischievous glint in his hazel eyes, the answer was going to be something.

"We'll have to talk about that." James responded finally, a familiar half-smile/half-frown gracing his features. Logan really did gasp then, grabbing a pillow from his bed and chucking it at the gorgeous boy fiercely. James laughed and dodged, defending himself when Logan grabbed it again and began beating him with it. "I was kidding! Logan! Stop it! You're messing up my hair!" His arms were covering his head in an attempt to control the damage done to his perfectly coiffed hair.

"Take it back and tell me the _right_ answer then." Logan demanded, brandishing the fluffy object menacingly. James immediately engulfed the shorter boy in his arms and kissed him against his temple with a smile.

"Of course I would love you if you got fat." Logan nodded in satisfaction, throwing his pillow back onto his bed and following James out of the room. The tall brunette looked over his shoulder at him with a grin. "But you better be expecting me to bug the hell out of you to go to the gym with me." Then he darted away before Logan could get his hands on him again. He stood there with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes exasperatedly at the empty door way.

He was just happy that his love wasn't upset anymore. And the fact that he was able to make him secure once again with just a few simple words kept him from being really upset with the younger male. He loved him, and that's all James had needed to know.


End file.
